1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf putter having a head with a heel and a toe and a shaft attached to the head at or near the toe. The head has a putting surface that is smoothly curved from heel to toe with a lowermost point located at or near a midpoint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf putters are one of the most common and necessary golf clubs and putting is an extremely important part of the game of golf. Golf putters have various shapes and sizes and there is a continuous quest to create an improved putter that enables a user to putt a golf ball more accurately. Most putters have a shaft that is connected at or near a heel of the head. Golfers using existing putters often have difficulty lining up the putter with the ball and the cup, or the putters do not provide a smooth stroke to the golf ball, or the putters tend to move out of alignment when the golf ball is struck, or the golf ball tends to bounce on the putting surface after it is struck, thereby resulting in a missed putt, or the putter does not provide a high degree of comfort and confidence to the user.
A putter that has a shaft connected to the head at a toe of the head is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,002 issued on Apr. 20, 2004 and naming Barlow as an inventor. The head is divided into three solid bodies with the middle solid body being much larger than the two outer solid bodies. The shaft is inserted perpendicularly into a bore in the outer solid body at the toe and is bent at an angle of ten to twenty degrees at one to four inches above the top surface of the head toward the user. The head has a flat ball-striking surface. The main body has a top surface and a bottom surface that both have a straight front edge at the ball-striking surface. Putters with bent shafts can be more difficult to line up with the cup when putting a golf ball. Putters with a straight lower edge are more difficult to use by persons of different heights as the angle of the straight edge to the putting surface varies with the height of the user.